


A Difficult Order

by Voido



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, They have fun, akira is extra as always, based off a Twitter post, bffs doing bullshit together, let ryuji say fuck, that's all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: When Ryuji finds out about yet another of Akira's many part-time jobs, he can't help but decide to mess with him and be an annoying customer on purpose.As always, though, it's Akira who masters the situation better than anyone else ever could.





	A Difficult Order

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for this thing I saw on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/noreigret/status/997206332821323776) which is goddamn hilarious and I really wanted to see it written as at least a little something, so here it goes ( ~~sorry it took forever, I have a hard time writing carefree stuff without any plot to it~~ ).

“ _I'm gonna be the worst fuckin' customer you ever had, dude.”_

“ _Give it your best shot.”_

That's all the reason needed for Ryuji to head to Big Bang Burger that evening, although he wouldn't deny that he's generally been craving the junk food for at least a week now, without a chance to actually go there because of everyone forcing him to sit down and study _literally every single day._

But today's Sunday, and not only does that mean that he's free,  but he also finally managed to get to know about  _another_ of Akira's way too many part-time jobs. It's not that surprising, thinking about it now. The guy can down the biggest burger challenge at Big Bang, so he's probably spent a decent amount of time in the place. It's almost natural to go  _two birds with one stone_ and also work there,  apparently.

The thing, though, is that Ryuji – as Akira's best friend, which he has grown confident enough to call himself, thank you very much – sees it as his personal duty to be a huge dick and do his utter best to play some sort of prank on his friend. Nothing that would actually get him in trouble, of course, but  _something_ to think back to for a good laugh.

And that is precisely why he's grinning as if he's won the lottery when he enters  the fast food restaurant, eyes immediately finding his best friend behind the counter, smiling politely at a customer while taking their order, yet seemingly unaware of his best friend entering the scene.

To be frank, Ryuji already doesn't know if he'll be able to go through with it. Just looking at Akira from this far away almost has him cackle, because of all the dumb  _super-annoying bitch-ass customer_ ideas he has in mind, or maybe because he's eager to see Akira's reaction – and his boss's, at least that's who the person next to Akira seems to be.

_Maybe I shouldn't cause him trouble in front of his boss_ , Ryuji thinks, pouting slightly. He's planned so many things! But then, before he can re-decide, Akira already notices him, raises a hand slightly enough for it not to be suspicious, and nods shortly. Well then, if he says it's alright, it's totally alright!

So Ryuji gets in line, picking up some of the bullshit some of the customers in front of him ask and demand. Times like this, he knows why he'd never get a service job like this one, because  _oh shit_ would he throw the hell out of some of these people. If he hears the words  _a little more sauce_ or  _could you pick the pickles off_ even just one more time, he might just do that anyway, no matter if he gets a life-time house ban for it.

Eventually, though, it's his turn, and before he can say a single word, Akira, expression as stiff and monotone as if he's reading a really dry book, loudly announces:

“Welcome to Big Bang Burger. May I take your Big Bang order?”

Ryuji almost,  _almost_ bursts, has to bite his lip for a moment not to laugh hysterically, and manages to say:

“Sorry, couldn't quite catch that.”

And because they're both idiots, and they both apparently like the thrill of potentially getting in trouble, Akira flawlessly repeats:

“Welcome to Big Bang Burger. May I take your Big Bang order?”

It's too much, and Ryuji decides he needs to stop before messing up and alarming Akira's boss, but it's already too late, because the guy turns around, rubs his temples, sighs deeply and says, quietly enough not to raise attention, but loud enough for Ryuji to hear:

“Again…You don't have to put _Big Bang_ in front of words.”

While it's already funny enough that Akira gets called out for that, Ryuji wonders just how many times his friend has already pulled this bullshit-question? He's so freaking amazing and special, it's impossible to put into words. Ryuji's urge to be the  _worst fuckin' customer_ immediately vanishes, because he is now assured that there's absolutely no way in hell that he'd manage to mess Akira's perfect performance up.

He's unprepared for what comes next, and that's probably the reason they find themselves thrown out of the place afterwards, but it really totally and entirely isn't his fault that he bursts into unstoppable laughter when Akira turns to his boss, nods, eyes widening slightly, mouth forming a small O…

“Oh, okay.”

…and then turns back to Ryuji, winking innocently before adding:

“Welcome to Burger.”

 

They're still laughing when they reach Yongen-Jaya, although it's mostly Ryuji who can't find himself stopping. It's these special moments that he values the most, when Akira just goofs around with him not giving a damn about what some uptight idiot says or feels about it. It's like being free all over again.

That, however, doesn't save him from the shiver running down his spine when they enter Leblanc, Futaba sitting in one of the booths grinning at them and boss giving both of them the dirtiest look Ryuji can possibly imagine.

“So, I heard you lost your job?”

_Oh shit._ Are they in trouble? Ryuji feels like he's in trouble. He looks at Futaba, at boss, then at Akira who only pushes up his glasses slightly, shrugs and goes to pick his apron to make some coffee for all of them.

“Yeah, it sucked anyway.”

And, really, from the approximately ten minutes Ryuji saw of it, it  _did_ ; just thinking back at those customers makes him at least a bit mad. But it was worth it, he thinks, even more so when he raises his cup to take a sip and hears the same dry monotone voice as before continue on with what almost sent him to his early death of laughter an hour back.

“We hope you enjoy your Big Bang order.”

There's no possible way for them to explain why that's so funny, and maybe that's the reason why both of them just accept their fate of boss telling them to clean every single available plate in the cafe, even the many ones that Ryuji  _doesn't_ spit his coffee on, and find themselves laughing about this actually-not-even-funny joke for at least half of the night.

When he opens the Phantom Thieves chat the next morning, he knows he shouldn't be surprised about what he finds, but naturally, he still laughs about it uncontrollably hard.

 

_**Knife-Obsessed Kinkboi** changed the group name to  **Welcome to Burger.** _


End file.
